Capítulo 3: Subir e Cair
Capítulo 3: Subir e Cair mais conhecido como Capítulo Três é o terceiro capítulo de Bendy and the Ink Machine. Foi lançado em 28 de Setembro de 2017. O trailer anunciando seu desenvolvimento foi lançado em 9 de Maio de 2017. O trailer oficial foi lançado em 11 de Agosto de 2017, e o trailer com a data oficial de lançamento foi lançado em 26 de Setembro de 2017. Com o lançamento do Capítulo 4, o Capítulo 3 ''vai ser atualizado para expandir a gameplay e adicionar novas salas ou estender localizações existentes, etc. Sumario ''O Demônio da Tinta está lá fora...e ele está bravo. O terceiro capítulo emocionante de "Bendy and the Ink Machine" finalmente surgiu. A jornada escura nas profundezas de Joey Drew Studios continua com novas surpresas e assustadoras assombrações. Nesta DLC do capítulo três, descubra os segredos dos anjos, resolva os enigmas da tinta e ajude Henry a sobreviver nesse estúdio de desenho animado aterrorizado. Mas acima de tudo, tema a máquina. O terror está chegando à superfície. Características * Novas armas * Novos locais * Novos enigmas * Novos personagens * Novas conquistas * Novos encontros com inimigos * Novo sistema de salvamento (Como a estatua do Bendy e o Ponto de Cartão.) * Numerosos encontros com "Bendy" * Uma nova mecânica de se "esconder" (Como a Estação do Pequeno Milagre.) * Update no Capítulo 1 e 2 incluído. Estratégia O capítulo começa com Henry acordando em um quarto da Casa Segura. Henry lentamente se levanta de sua cama dobrável, olhando para o poster a sua esquerda. Henry prossegue, onde o jogo da seu primeiro objetivo. "Saia da Casa Segura (1)" Henry começa em uma sala com um poster do Boris ao seu lado, e seu objetivo é sair da Casa Segura. Saia da sala onde Henry acordou e ande o corredor até o final, até chegar a sala principal na direita (É possível também ir para a sala ao lado onde há um banheiro com um espelho quebrado, uma pia, e duas cabines com um banheiro trancado e outro aberto). No lado esquerdo da sala há uma porta metálica improvisada. Andar até ela resultará em Henry dizendo que a alavanca está faltando, dizendo que Boris provavelmente tem ela. Isso vai fazer com que o próximo objetivo apareça. "Encontre a Alavanca da Porta" Caminhe até Boris e pressione "E". Isso levará ao dialogo que leva ao próximo objetivo. "Encontre Sopa para Boris" Ao redor da Casa Segura tem 3 latas de Bacon Soup; uma delas está em cima de um barril perto de um desenho misturado estranho após o fogão, outra está em uma prateleira perto de alguns armários, e a última Bacon Soup está encontrada no baú dentro do quarto onde Henry acordou. Depois que Henry coleta todas as três latas de sopa, vá em direção ao fogão e aperte "E" quando chegar perto da panela, fazendo uma pequena animação culinária. Cerca de 3-5 segundos depois, Henry pode interagir com a panela novamente, pegando uma tigela de sopa. Vá até Boris e aperte "E" novamente, isso lhe dará sopa para Boris, fazendo com que ele pegue uma caixa de ferramentas, colocando-a sobre a mesa, há uma alavanca dentro da caixa. Pegar a alavanca vai levar ao próximo objetivo. "Saia da Casa Segura (2)" Agora que Henry tem a alavanca, caminhe até a porta / painel que está faltando a alavanca e aperte "E". Isso colocará a alavanca em seu lugar. Apertar "E" novamente vai fazer a porta se abrir. Neste ponto, Henry pode sair e ir para seu proxímo objetivo. "Ache uma nova saída (1)" Depois de sair da Casa Segura, Henry pode caminhar pelo corredor. Andando pelo corredor até o final e virando à direita, Henry chega em uma entrada que leva a outro corredor. Essa entrada, por tanto, é escura. Henry sugere a procurar luz e depois recebe seu próximo objetivo. "Entre na Escuridão" Encontre uma lanterna, que está em uma mesa exatamente ao lado da entrada do corredor, Henry recebe a lanterna e ela liga automaticamente. Continue andando direto até Henry ver uma porta enorme levando ele a um beco sem saída, então ele receberá seu próximo objetivo. '"Fale com Boris"' Henry vai tentar falar com Boris, mas ele acha uma saída, por um buraco em uma ventilação. Ele se agacha e rasteja pela ventilação. Alguns segundos depois, Henry recebe seu próximo objetivo. "Ache uma Nova Saída (2)" A grande porta abre, e Henry passa por ela. Então ele vê uma enorme placa dizendo "Heavenly Toys" (Brinquedos Celestiais em português). Como o próprio nome indica há várias pelúcias e outros brinquedos na sala, incluindo um gigante boneco do Boris, um boneco de pelúcia do Bendy e outro boneco do Bendy só que maior. Henry deve subir as escadas e atravessar uma porta, após isso ele vai se questionar "porque sempre têm algo bloqueando a porta". Após o dialogo, Henry vai receber seu próximo objetivo. "Conserte a Máquina de Brinquedos" Henry encontra um Registro de áudio de Shawn Flynn que prefigura o fato de que Henry deveria se livrar dos brinquedos quebrados. Volte para a Sala dos Brinquedos Celestiais e puxe uma alavanca pressionando "E". Volte para a Sala da Máquina de Brinquedos' '''e retire todos os brinquedos que estão prendendo as rodas de girarem. '"Ligue a Máquina de Brinquedos"' Depois que as rodas da Máquina estão limpas, puxe o interruptor que está conectado diretamente ao interruptor de energia. Puxar o interruptor fará com que a prateleira de brinquedos que estava bloqueando a porta se mexa, e Henry deve puxar a alavanca várias vezes para liberar a porta. "'Ache uma Nova Saída (3)"' Passar pela porta vai colocar Henry dentro da Sala da Alice. Entrar vai causar as luzes se apagarem e uma música estreando Alice Angel vai tocar. Depois de 30 segundos, uma luz vai ligar, iluminando uma pequena sala com uma porta com uma inscrição '"ALICE ANGEL"' atrás de uma janela, onde [["Alice"|"'Alice"]] vai aparecer e gritar em Henry por alguns segundos. Então, "'''Alice" vai brevemente falar com Henry, antes de abrir um novo caminho com duas salas no final tituladas como "The Demon" ' e '"The Angel". Henry pode escolher apenas um, uma vez que ele entra em um caminho, a porta do outro se fecha. * Se Henry escolher "The Demon", ele vai entrar em uma sala inundada de tinta com uma fita de Joey Drew explicando suas crenças para sua companhia, e como ele usaria suas criações de forma para enganar a morte. * Se Henry escolher "The Angel", ele entrara em uma sala brilhante com a temática de Alice Angel e uma fita de Susie Campbell, explicando que estava inconsolável por ter sido substituída como a dubladora de Alice Angel por Allison Pendle. Quando Henry sair da sala selecionada e caminhar mais adiante, um recorte do Bendy vai o assustar, com Boris o virando. "Equipe-se" Depois de se reagrupar com Boris, Henry o perguntará se ele tem algo para que eles possam se defender, Boris então vai dar um Cano Gent. Depois de receber sua nova arma de Boris, Henry terá que continuar para a próxima sala, coberta de tinta. Nesta sala, Henry e Boris terão que se separar, pois há uma porta bloqueando que só pode ser aberta após ativar os dois interruptores ao mesmo tempo. "Abra a Saída do Depósito" Henry deve procurar pela sala pelo segundo interruptor, enquanto Boris espera na primeira. Depois de explorar a sala por um tempo, Henry vai se deparar com um poster da Gangue do Açougueiro, um grupo de personagens do desenho original do Bendy. Ao chegar perto do cartaz, Piper vai romper o cartaz e atacar Henry. Henry vai precisar acertá-lo várias vezes para finalmente matá-lo e seguir em frente, já que a alavanca está localizada no lado direito do cartaz. "Ache uma Nova Saída (4)" Com a alavanca abaixada após Henry ativa-lá, ele deve se reagrupar com Boris na primeira alavanca. Depois disso, ambos vão prosseguir até a próxima sala, que contem uma estatua do Bendy. Continuando seu caminho, eles chegam em uma sala onde um elevador está localizado. Ao entrar no elevador, "Alice" 'vai começar a falar com Henry pelos alto-falantes, alegando que ela nunca viu alguém como ele antes, e o incita ao usar o elevador para visita-lá no Nível 9, dizendo-lhe para seguir os gritos a fim de encontra-lá. "'Se Econtre com um Anjo" Ao chegar no Nível 9, "Alice" 'dirá a Henry sobre o "mundo distorcido" que o aguarda. Quando Henry e Boris chegam no local de ,Henry vai encontrar uma fita de Thomas Connor, o técnico do Joey Drew Studios. Na gravação, Thomas diz que os elevadores no estúdio tendem a funcionar mal de vez em quando, dizendo que "as vezes eles abrem...às vezes não...às vezes eles continuam indo ao inferno e voltando." Como resultado disso, Thomas afirma que ele só vai subir as escadas a partir de agora. Continuando mais longe desse local, Henry e Boris chegaram a localização de , a porta qual tem uma enorme estatua de Alice Angel acima dela, segurando uma placa que se lê "She's Quite a Gal". Ao abrir a porta, Boris vai correr na frente de Henry, enquanto ele anda pelo corredor. Quando Henry se encontra com Boris, eles estão em uma sala com contendo vários outros Boris, todos presumidamente mortos por "'Alice". Continuando isso, "Alice" vai começar a falar nos alto-falantes, dizendo a Henry e Boris que "foram necessários tantos para a lhe deixar bonita" e que "nada menos que perfeito foi deixado para trás". Então ela diz a Henry: "Eu precisei fazer isso, ela me fez". ''Depois que ela terminar de falar ele vai acabar encontrando outro gravador de Susie Campbell, a ex-dubladora que costumava dar voz a Alice Angel no desenho animado do Bendy, antes de ser substituída por Allison. Na gravação ela fala sobre o almoço que ela e Joey Drew tiveram, descrevendo-o como charmoso. Depois que a gravação termina, e Henry continua na sala ao lado, ele assiste "'Alice" eletrocutar Piper até a morte. Ela então se questiona se mata Henry ou não, depois diz que Piper se arrastou até sua porta com sua "tinta contaminada" que poderia ter a "puxado para trás". Então ela diz como é viver nas "poças de tinta", se referindo como "zumbido de grito de vozes", e também como "pedaços da sua mente como peixe em uma tigela". Então ela diz que a primeira vez que ela "nasceu" no "ventre de tinta", que ela era "algo que balançava sem forma". Na "segunda vez" ela diz que isso a fez um "anjo". Após isso ela diz que não vai deixar "o demônio a tocar". Então ela diz que está perto de ser "perfeita", dizendo depois que vai poupar Henry por um tempo, então ela pensa melhor e decide que vai libertar Henry, mas apenas se ele fizer alguns favores a "'''Alice", transformando-lhe em seu "menino de recados". "Faça o Lance do Anjo" "Alice", em seguida, diz para Henry voltar ao elevador, antes de lhe dar ordens. Note que as três primeiras missões são aleatórias. "Pegue o Destupidor" "Alice" 'vai dar a Henry um desentupidor em ordem para coletar Núcleos de Energia dos painéis de válvulas. '"Colete Cinco Núcleos de Energia" Como desentupidor em mãos, Henry deve ir até o Nível P para procurar pelos painéis de válvulas e pegar seus Núcleos de Energia. Depois, enquanto Henry explora o local pelos painéis, ele vai se deparar com uma escada, que ele pode usar para chegar nos níveis superiores do prédio. Continuando a busca, monstros e Searchers vão começar a aparecer e tentar machucar Henry. Algo para manter na mente também, se Henry correr muito ou fazer muito barulho, "Bendy"' '''vai algumas vezes aparecer na tentativa de procurar por Henry. Em ordem para evita-lo, Henry deve achar uma Estação do Pequeno Milagre para se esconder até "'Bendy'" ir embora. Quando Henry finalmente achar um dos painéis de válvulas ele deve girar três das pequenas rodas presas a válvula e ter a mesma quantidade de tinta, notados por três círculos pequenos. Repita esse mesmo processo para os outros painéis, assim obtendo seus núcleos de energia. O quinto núcleo está nas mãos de Striker e Henry deve matá-lo para pegar ele. '"Volte ao Anjo"' Ao coletar todos os núcleos de energia, "'Alice" entrará em contato com Henry pelos alto-falantes novamente, dizendo-lhe para retornar até sua sala e dar os núcleos de energia através de uma pequena caixa suspensa do lado de fora de sua porta. Quando você retornar ao Nível 9 e dar para "'Alice" '''os núcleos de energia, ela dirá novamente para você sair e tentar encontrar os Searchers Inchados e coletar sua "tinta expressa". '"Pegue a Seringa de Tinta" "Alice" 'então dá um conselho a Henry ser muito quieto quando se aproximar dos Searchers Inchados para coletar sua tinta expressa. Ela então vai dar a Henry uma nova ferramenta / arma, uma seringa de tinta, que pode ser usada para pegar a tinta expressa de "'Alice". "Colete Tinta Expressa" Agora, ao receber a Seringa de "Alice", Henry deve se dirigir ao Nível 11 para localizar quatro ou cinco pesquisadores inchados, matá-los e pegar sua tinta expressa. Mais uma vez no entanto os Searchers normais vão aparecer e tentar machucar Henry. Fisher também aparece nesse local, carregando também uma tinta expressa, se Henry quiser pegar a tinta ele deve matar Fisher. Henry enquanto anda em busca da tinta, ele encontra um registro de áudio de Wally Franks. O áudio diz que Wally não intende por que os trabalhadores estão tristes como se a "vovó morreu", dizendo então após que eles deveriam ficar felizes por que eles fazem desenhos. No fim da gravação ele diz que se ninguém começar a mudar os rostos, ele irá embora do lugar. "Volte ao Anjo (2)" Depois de coletar tinta o suficiente dos Searchers Inchados, "Alice" vai falar nos alto-falantes de novo, dizendo para Henry, novamente, voltar até o Nível 9 para dar a tinta via pela caixa do lado de fora, junto com a seringa de tinta. Após Henry dar a tinta e a seringa, Henry vai receber o Cano Gent novamente. "Alice" 'então vai dizer a Henry para sair novamente em busca de partes para consertar suas máquinas. '"Pegue a Chave" Com essa tarefa em mãos, "Alice" vai dar a Henry uma chave de cano para usar no lugar do Cano Gent, assim para coletar as peças de reposição que ela precisa. "Encontre Cinco Engrenagens Especiais" Agora Henry deve ir até o Nível K para encontrar as peças faltantes para "Alice". Para encontrar as peças, Henry deve achar caixas de câmbio que podem conter essas especificas engrenagens por todo o edifício. Igualmente como seus objetivos anteriores, Henry deve lutar com os Searchers , e se esconder quando "Bendy" aparecer. Piper também segura uma das engrenagens e Henry deve mata-lo para coletar esta. "Volte ao Anjo (3)" Eventualmente, depois de obter cinco engrenagens especiais, "Alice" 'vai dizer a Henry voltar até ela novamente, dizendo também para não morrer no caminho de volta. Depois de dar a "'Alice" 'as engrenagens que ela precisa, ela então dá a Henry o próximo objetivo, dizendo-lhe para destruir alguns recortes do Bendy que estão espalhados pelo Nível K. '"Pegue o Machado" "Alice" 'vai então explicar que há apenas uma ferramenta que fará a busca de Henry por esses recortes do Bendy "mais agradavel". "'Alice" 'então vai dar a Henry um machado para destruir todos os recortes de papelão do Bendy. Henry também com o Machado pode destruir algumas barricadas que bloqueiam uma porta perto do elevador, onde tem um áudio de Grant Cohen que fala sobre Joey Drew e seu grande projeto que está em mente, mencionando também que não vai ser barato. '"Destrua todos os Recortes do Bendy" Equipando o Machado, Henry deve voltar ao Nível K e a sala dos Brinquedos Celestiais, localizar e destruir todos os quinze recortes do Bendy, mas toda vez que um recorte for quebrado "Bendy" vai aparecer. Depois de fazer isso ' '''vai falar com Henry pelos alto-falantes dizendo que gostou de ver Henry destruindo os recortes, mas também esqueceu de mencionar que "'Bendy'" odeia quando alguém destrói seus recortes. '"Volte ao Anjo (4)"' Henry deve voltar ao Nível 9 para receber seu próximo objetivo. '"A Ira do Anjo"' Henry tem que matar todos os membros da Gangue do Açogueiro sem morrer. '"Volte ao Anjo (5)"' Volte para "'Alice" para obter um pouco de "poder de fogo" '''"Pegue a Tommy Gun" Henry recebe uma Tommy Gun se seguir os passos certos e escolher o "caminho do demônio". Caso contrario ela vai desaparecer em tinta e "Alice" 'vai dizer que é difícil pegar a arma e deseja boa sorte na próxima vez. '"Colete Cinco Corações de Tinta" Henry deve descer até o Nível 14 e coletar cinco corações de tinta, evitando ao mesmo tempo O Projecionista. No caminho Henry se depara com uma gravação de Norman Polk, que fala sobre ele sempre estar andando por ai nos lugares escuros, mesmo dizendo que ele não está procurando por problemas, considerando isso apenas a natureza dos projecionistas. Henry também pode quebrar algumas barricadas atrás da grande fortaleza onde o elevador chega, onde leva ele até uma válvula que drena a tinta de uma sala secreta nas escadarias acima. Assim que Henry chega na sala, ele encontra um áudio dele mesmo falando que Joey é apenas um homem de ideias, pegando seus desenhos deixando Henry sem nada. Então ele diz que não vê uma garota chamada Linda por vários dias, após isso ele diz que tem um novo personagem que acha que as pessoas vão gostar, a fita acaba nesse momento. "Volte ao Anjo (6)" Após coletar os corações, Henry deve voltar até o Nível 9 e dar a "Alice" 'os corações de tinta. Então ela deixa Henry ir no elevador e "subir ao céus". No entanto "'Alice" 'trai Henry e leva o elevador até o Nível S, onde ela sequestra Boris, terminando o Capítulo. BÔNUS Antes de fazer a tarefa final de coletar corações no Nível 14, Henry deve ir até a Sala da Maquina de Brinquedos que fica atrás da sala dos Brinquedos Celestiais. As tabuas que ficam do lado da máquina são quebráveis usando o machado ou a Tommy Gun. Isso mostrará três alavancas. Puxar um dos interruptores vai fazer um inimigo aparece na Sala dos Brinquedos Celestiais - # A primeira alavanca resulta no surgimento de variações mais fortes dos Searchers. # A segunda alavanca resulta no surgimento de clones dos três membros da Gangue da Açogueiro. # A terceira alavanca resulta no surgimento de uma versão gigante do Searcher original. ''Note que "'Bendy" pode ainda aparecer nesses momentos, mas isso pode ser útil para ajudar enquanto confronta a onda de membros da Gangue do Açogueiro, porque as teias de tinta do "Bendy" podem matar permanentemente qualquer membro da Gangue do Açogueiro, tornando mais rápido o segundo desafio. Outro conselho é que o jogador fique na Estação do Pequeno Milagre quando "Bendy" aparecer ou para se proteger dos membros da Gangue do Açogueiro.'' Curiosidades * Um microfone pode ser visto no canto da tela no trailer de revelação do Capítulo 3. ** Um flashback do "Bendy" do Capítulo 1 ''aparece por uma fração de segundo. * Desde do dia 19 de Setembro até o dia 26 de Setembro de 2017, a conta oficial do Twitter do Bendy começou a postar letras que formavam a palavra '"BEWARE MORE THAN BENDY"' presumidamente uma dica dizendo que "'Bendy'" não é o único vilão do jogo. * O título do Capítulo é um trocadilho para "rise and shine" e "Fall (Outono)", como o jogo sendo lançado no outono. ** Também se deve porque Henry acorda no ínicio do capítulo e então cai no elevador no final do capítulo. * Antes do Patch 1.3.1, a maioria das tarefas tinha o número quatro nelas. Isso provavelmente se deve por uma referencia chinesa ou japonesa, que significa morte. ** Além disso, a quarta tarefa, que é destruir os recortes do Bendy, permaneceu como quarta. * Este é até agora o único capítulo que termina com imagens diferentes. O caminho do demônio vai mostrar "'Bendy'" com seus lacraios. O caminho do anjo vai mostrar Boris amarrado em uma cadeira com a sombra de "'Alice"' perto dele. * No Twitter de Mike Mood, ele explica a razão do ''Capítulo 3 ''ter demorado tanto. Isso se deve porque ele criou um framework / pipeline para suavizar o processo."''zero chance, ;) those 4 months was also me creating a framework and workflow to make the process much smoother. CH3 was TORTURE :("- Mike Mood. 2 de Outubro de 2017. Twitter. Áudio Referencias Categoria:Capítulo 3 Categoria:Capítulos Categoria:Jogos